Ke Shugo Chara
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Karin pergi ke tempat Shugo Chara karena pengaruh bibit Chaos. Apa yang akan dilakukan Karin agar bisa kembali?
1. Welcome to Shugo Chara World

Halo saya Rai saya ini cewek.(Rai itu nama samaranku)

Saya memikirkan gimana alur ceritanya. Akhirnya jadi deh. Baiklah sampai ketemu di chapter 2.(bye… bye…)

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin kepunyaan koge-donbo, Shugo chara punyanya peach-pit, yang pasti bukan punyaku!

* * *

Pada saat itu Rika Karasuma menanam bibit chaos. Karin dan teman-teman tidak diam saja, mereka langsung berubah. Saat Karin dan Kazune menyerang, serangan itu tidak berhasil. Karena bibit chaos, Karin tiba-tiba saja pergi dengan jam chronos. Kazune,Michi dan Jin mencari kemana-mana. Tetapi mereka tidak menemukan Karin.

Semantara itu, Karin dibawa jam chronos sampai ke royal garden. Disana Amu melihat Karin.

"Tolong ada pencuri!"kata Amu dengan terkejut.

"Eh, tunggu aku ingin…"Karin ingin menjelaskan. Namun Amu berlari keluar royal garden cepat jadi Karin tidak bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Tempat apa ini? Sepertinya ini taman?"Karin pun memikirkan itu.

Lalu Amu dan teman-teman kembali ke royal garden.

"Itu dia pencurinya! Tolong bantu aku!"Amu merasa takut.

"Mungkin dia bukan pencuri tetapi seorang tamu"kata Tadase.

Setelah itu Karin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Guardian. Guardian menyediakan teh untuk mereka.

"Ini tehnya sihlakan diminum"

"Jadi ceritanya begitu"kata Tadase.

"Eh, Karin kamu bersekolah dimana?"Amu bertanya kepada Karin.

"Di Sakuragaoka"kata Karin menjawab.

"Hah?"para guardianpun binggung."Sa…ku…ra…ga…o…ka?"

"Disini tidak ada sekolah yang seperti itu"kata Rima sambil minum teh.

"Tapi di duniaku ada sekolah yang seperti itu"kata Karin dengan tegas.

"Di duniamu? Apa maksudnya?"tanya Yaya.

"Aku akan menceritakan yang kalian maksud. Ceritanya dimulai saat…"Karin menjelaskan mereka lagi.

Sementara itu, setelah Kazune, Michi dan Jin mencari Karin di masa lalu dan di masa depan, Karin tetap tidak ada disana.

"Dimana Karin sekarang?"tanya Kazune ke Rika Karasuma.

"Dia ada dimensi yang lain. Kalau anda ingin kesana, aku berikan bibit chaos untuk bisa ke tampat Karin"kata Rika.

Akhirnya Kazune, Michi, Jin dan Suzune pergi bersama Shii-chan ke dimensi tempat Karin berada. Setelah sampai disitu Guardian merasa aneh.

"Hah, ada orang aneh lagi. Teman-teman aku takut mungkin itu pencuri"kata Amu dengan terkejut lagi.

" Kazune-kun". Seru Karin,"Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"Itu tidak penting! Ayo kita pulang!"kata Kazune

Lalu Shii-chan melihat shugo chara.

"Ini apa?"tanya Shii-chan.

"Ehhhh…."teriak semua shugo chara.

"Kucingnya bisa berbicara"kaget Ran.

"Karin kamu harus melihat ini!"panggil Shii-chan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Karin.

"Itu… ada peri melayang"kata Shii-chan menjelaskan.

"Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya. Shii-chan jangan bercanda dong!"

"Begini, manusia tidak bisa melihat shugo chara. Kecuali jika mereka mempunyai shugo chara"kata Amu menjelaskan.

"Kamu dengar itu Shii-chan. Karena anda binatang, jadi kamu bisa melihat kami semua"kata Miki menjelaskan kepada Shii-chan.

"Kucingnya bicara desu"kata Suu kaget.

"Ini apa?"tanya Suzune.

"Aku ini shugo chara dechu"jawab Pepe.

"Suzune bisa melihat shugo chara hebat…"kagum Daiya.

Tiba-tiba Kusu-kusu merasakan batsu tama.

"Semuanya, aku bisa merasakan batsu tama"kata Kusu-kusu.

"Bat…su… tama…?"Karin pun bingung."Batsu tama itu apa?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"kata Amu.

Semuanya pergi kecuali Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Jin dan Suzune. Shii-chan ingin ikut. Shii-chan bertanya.

"Itu apa?".

"Itu namanya Batsu tama"kata Daiya dengan tegas.

Semuanya berubah. Sedangkan Shii-chan kembali ke royal garden.

"Gawat"kata Shii-chan setelah kembali.

"Ada apa?"tanya Karin.

"Semuanya sedang beraksi. Ayo ikut aku!"kata Shii-chan terburu-buru.

Setelah sampai di situ pertarungan batsu tama sudah selesai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuh"kata Karin.

Karena pertarungan sudah selesai, semuanya kembali ke Royal Garden. Tiba-tiba Rikka datang Royal Garden.

"Semuanya dengar tadi ada batsu tama"kata Rikka.

"Tadi kami sudah melawanya"kata Miki.

"Batsu tama yang tadi sudah ada 45 menit yang lalu"kata Hikaru.

"Hi..hi..Hikaru, kenapa kamu bisa disini"protes Rikka.

"Siapa anak itu?"tanya Karin.

"Mareka adalah Rikka Hiiragi dan Hikaru Ichinomiya"kata Amu memperkenalkan."Mereka murid pindahan yang termasuk sebagai murid Guardian"

"Eh, hebat anak pindahan yang langsung menjadi anggota Guardian"kata Karin sangat kagum.

"Apa ini? Serangga ya?"kata Amu melihat serangga yang terbang di dekatnya.

"Hah… serangga"kata Kazune.

"Ah gawat, Kazune sedang pingsan"kata Shii-chan.

"Anone"kata Karin.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga aku terus berusaha untuk membuat chapter 2. Kira-kira kayak apa ya? Nanti kalian lihat ya…^_^. Sementara tidak ada dialog untuk Michi dan Jin.(Karena gak kepikiran…) bye… bye…


	2. Chapter 2

Halo saya Rai kembali lagi...^_^

Nih aku ceritakan, Rikka Hiiragi adalah tokoh yang ada di Shugo Chara, sedangkan Rika Karasuma adalah tokoh antagonis di Kamichama Karin.

Cara membedakan nama panggilan mereka, Rikka Hiiragi = Rikka, sedangkan Rika Karasuma = Rika.

Disclaimer: -Kamichama Karin milik Koge-Donbo - Shugo Chara milik Peach-Pit - Dan pastinya bukan milikku

* * *

Pada siang itu Karin dan para 3 dewa masih di dunia Shugo Chara. Lalu Kazune memanggil Karin."Karin..."

"Ah, Kazune" jawab Karin, "Ada Apa?"

"Kita harus pulang. Karena aku sudah mendapatkan bibit chaosnya"kata Kazune sambil menjelaskan.

Karin dan 3 dewa berkumpul untuk kembali pulang. Tetapi tidak ada bibit chaos yang tersisa.

"Lho, kok, bibit chaosnya nggak ada" kata Kazune terkejut.

"Kamu apakan?" tanya Michi.

"Aku tidak apa-apakan. Dari tadi ku pegang erat" jawab Kazune.

"Aku merindukan rumah..." kata Jin sambil sedih.

Kazune ingat ucapan Rika sebelum pergi,

"Kamu hanya bisa meggunakan itu sekali saja. Jika kamu sudah di sana, kamu tidak bisa kembali lagi" ucapan Rika.

Megingat ucapan Rika. Merekapun menyerah sampai bisa kembali ke dunia aslinya.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa kembali lagi" kata Karin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Di Royal Garden

"Sementara itu pekerjaan untuk Amu-chan" kata Tadase, "Menangkap batsu tama"

"Eh... kenapa?" tanya Amu.

"Karena kamu adalah joker" jawab Tadase.

"Aku ada kegiatan hari ini, bagaimana kalau menyuruh yang lain saja? 'kan bisa" kata Amu.

Lalu Tadase menyuruh semuanya berpencar untuk menangkap batsu tama

"Jarang sekali kamu menolak tugas guardian" kata Ran.

"Tidak apa-apakan, aku sudah bosan jadi joker. Menangkap batsu tama seharian" jawab Amu.

"Tetapi semuanya tidak bisa Negative heart, hanya Amu-chan yang bisa. Bagaimana kalau kita membantunya?" kata Daiya.

"Ide bagus Daiya, kita bisa memata-matainya. Jika perlu aku, aku akan segera datang" kata Amu bersemangat.

"Lho, diakan" kata Miki melihat Karin.

"Karin..." panggil Amu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Karin.

"Hai, kucing bicara" sapa Suu pada Shii-chan.

"Kau melihat anak yang bernama Rikka nggak?" tanya Amu.

"Dia bukannya suka memelihara bibit chaos, ingin membangkitkan profesor Kirihiko Karasuma dari tubuh Jin,dan berpura-pura baik untuk menipu kami" jawab Karin menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud" kata Amu.

Kirio melihat Amu dan Karin.

"Mereka sedang apa?" pikir Kirio.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan anak yang bernama Rikka Hiiragi yang ada di dunia ini" kata Rika.

Rika memikirkan rencananya.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kita menanam bibit chaos? Nanti orang yang berbicara dengan Karin akan membuat bibit chaos ini menjadi batu cincin zeus dalam beberapa detik dan dengan tidak disengaja" rencana Rika.

Ketika Royal Garden sudah sepi. Amu menjagak Karin minum teh di Royal Garden.

"_Akhirnya semuanya sudah pulang_" pikir Amu.

Ketika masuk Amu mendengar suara.

"Amu-sempai".

"Rikka. Kenapa kamu masih di sini?" tanya Amu.

"Aku sedang memata-matai Amu-sempai" jawab Rikka.

"Wakh..." pikir Amu.

"Ga..ga..gawat kita hampir ketahuan" kata Miki.

"Bahwa Amu-sempai menipuku, bahwa Amu-sempai berbohong karena ada kegiatankan" kata Rikka dengan tegas.

"A..a..ku tidak melakukan itu" kata Amu berbohong.

"Masa.. aku melihatnya dengan Hotaru" kata Rikka mebuktikannya, "Iya kan Hotaru"

"Iya..." jawab Hotaru.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan" kata Amu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Amu-chan, nggak apa-apa nih? Kita bolos kegiatan guardian" tanya Ran.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, 'kan aku joker, yang betugas menangkap batsu tama" jawab Amu.

"Pantas saja jalan-jalan yang jauh dari Royal Garden" kata Miki "Pergi saja dari guardian sampai Amu-chan dikeluarkan".

"Heh.." Amupun marah.

"Ah".

"Ada apa Daiya?" tanya Amu.

"Itu lihatlah" jawab Daiya.

Itu sebenarnya adalah bibit chaos. Amu tidak tahu itu bibit chaos.

"Atashi no kokoro, UNLOCK". "Chara nari : Amulet Heart".

"Heart rod, Spiral heart special".

Bibit chaos tidak terkenai.

"Amu-chan kita harus berusaha" kata Ran.

"Negative heart, Lock on". "Open heart"

Bibit chaos semakin kuat.

"Ran gantian" kata Suu.

"Chara nari : Amulet Clover".

"Remake honey".

Bibit chaos lebih kuat.

"Eh... tidak bisa" kata Suu terkejut.

"Chara nari : Amulet Spade".

Amu menyerang tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan berubah dengan Daiya.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Amu-chan?" tanya Daiya pada Amu.

"Sebentar lagi bibit chaos akan menjadi batu cincin zeus" kata Rika.

Untung Karin datang.

"I am a god" kata Karin berubah.

Tiba-tiba...

"Love evolusion".

Karin dan Kazune melakukan evulosi cinta.

"Ka..Kazune-kun" kaget Karin, "Sejak kapan kamu disini?".

"Woi... ayo kita hancurkan bibit chaosnya! Kalau tidak, bibit chaos akan menjadi batu cincin zeus!" perintah Kazune.

"Ah, Iya".

"Love caellum" serang Karin dan Kazune.

Bibit chaosnya hancur.

Lalu...

"Bagaimana ini Rika?" Kirio khawatir, "Bibit chaosnya berhasil mereka hancurkan"

"Hmm, bagaimana kamu tangkap yang namanya batsu tama sebanyak-banyaknya. Nanti aku akanku campurkan kekuatan bibit chaos dengan batsu tama. Dengan ini mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan bibit chaos" kata Rika.

* * *

Akhirnya sudah selesai. Nanti pada chapter ke 3 tentang rencana Rika yang jahat. Pokoknya seru banget _. Nantikan chapter ke 3 ya... ; D


	3. Batsu Tama  Bibit Chaos

Konichiwa minna-san,

Saya Rai kembali lagi...^_^

Sekarang ceritanya tentang rencana jahat Rika. Jadi batsu tama dan bibit chaos bersatu, kalau dihancurkan nanti batsu tamanya hancur. Kalau dipulihkan dengan "Negative heart", nanti bibit chaos akan bertambah kekuatanya.

Rumitkan, cara batsu tama pulih dan hancurnya bibit chaos. Makanya, baca sekarang juga nanti yang seru bakal ketinggalan.

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin milik Koge-Donbo, Shugo Chara milik Peach-Pit. Jadi ini bukan milikku.

* * *

Ketika sore hari ada batsu tama,

"Tunggu..." kata Amu langsung mengejarnya.

"Ukh, lagi-lagi Amu-chan berubah dengan Ran" kata Miki kesal.

"Itu tidak penting, daripada kita tidak terkejar" ujar Daiya melihat Miki.

"DUUAKK" Daiya menabrak tembok.

"Makanya lihat jalan dong" kata Miki.

Sementara itu batsu tama ke atap sekolah,

"Tunggu... mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Amu sambil keatas, "Akhirnya sampai juga."

"Spiral Hea..."Amu mau menyerangnya tapi, "Love Attack" Karin pun menyerang hingga batsu tamanya hancur.

Karin mau pergi. Tapi,

"Tunggu!" Karin berbalik badan karena dipanggil Amu, "Kenapa dihancurkan? Kalau begini pemiliknya akan..."

"Ini agar benih kekacauan di zaman ini tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Yang kumaksud benih kekacauan adalah bibit chaos yang kemarin aku hancurkan dengan Kazune-kun", jawab Karin.

"Jangan-jangan yang itu!", pikir Amu sambil mengingat kejadian, ketika Amu membuat bibit chaos semakin kuat.

Sampai di rumah,

"Aku pulang",

"Amu-chan! Kamu hari ini pulang malam ada apa?", tanya Ibunya Amu.

"A... ada rapat guardian", kata Amu berbohong.

"Amu-chan," kata Ran.

"Lagi-lagi dia berbohong", kata Miki.

"Ya..ya...", kata Suu.

Setelah Amu masuk ke dalam kamar, dia langsung ke tempat tidur.

"Aku lakukan lagi, ya? Aku membiarkan batsu tama hancur", pikir Amu.

"Gawat! Amu-chan...apa yang harus kita lakukan?", kata Daiya sambil kebinggungan.

"Aku bikin minuman penghilang stress, lho", kata Suu sambil menaruh di meja belajar Amu.

"Wa...", kata Ran kagum.

"Suu memang hebat!", Miki memujinya.

"Amu-chan,Daiya, ayo minum!", ujar Suu.

"Waa..., makasih ya, Suu", kata Amu.

"Aku minum, ya", kata Daiya mau meminumnya.

"HUEK...", kata mereka berempat, yang menunjukan rasanya tidak enak.

"Kamu kasih apa, sih!", tanya Ran marah.

"Wortel, gula, bawang bombay, kunyit, dan Jahe", jawab Suu.

"Wa... gawat..., Amu-chan...dia.., Amu-chan, Amu-chan ayo bangun!", kata Miki.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun", kata Amu yang ingin ketempat tidur dengan lemasnya.

"Suu, minumanmu membuat Amu-chan tambah stress", kata Daiya.

"Eh",

Amu masih memikirkan kejadian waktu Karin pertama kali datang,(lihat chapter 1)

"_Aku kesini karena bibit chaos", kata Karin menjelaskan._

Dan saat Karin menghancurkan batsu tama,(lihat chapter 2)

"_Tunggu!" Karin berbalik badan karena dipanggil Amu, "Kenapa dihancurkan? Kalau begini pemiliknya akan..."_

"_Ini agar benih kekacauan di zaman ini tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Yang kumaksud benih kekacauan adalah bibit chaos yang kemarin aku hancurkan dengan Kazune-kun", jawab Karin._

"_Jangan-jangan yang itu!", pikir Amu sambil mengingat kejadian, ketika Amu membuat bibit chaos semakin kuat._

Besoknya setelah sepulang sekolah,

"Aku harus mencari Karin", pikir Amu.

"Aku harus berbicara tentang itu ke Karin", pikir Amu.

Rika sedang melihat Amu di belakang semak-semak,

"Rika", panggil Kirio secara berbicara kecil-kecil.

"Ada apa?", tanya Rika.

"Ini batsu tama yang kau cari", jawab Kirio sambil menunjukan isi karung yang dibawanya.

Isi karungnya adalah telur biasa yang diberi cat X dikulit telurnya, "Bukan yang ini!", kata Rika kesal secara bisik-bisik.

"Memangnya yang kayak apa ,sih? Batsu tama yang kau sebut itu", tanya Kirio.

Rika seperti tidak mengerti, karena susah untuk menjelaskannya. Saat itu, Rika mendengar suara batsu tama, dan dia menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mendekatlah!", kata Rika berbisik ke batsu tama.

"Ah,"

"Ada apa Miki?", tanya Amu.

"Aku merasakan batsu tama ada di sekitar sini", jawab Miki.

"Eh?", kata Amu terkejut.

"Gawat! Mereka menyadarinya", pikir Rika. "Kirio, bawa telur batsu tama yang seperti ini dan pergilah dari semak-semak ini".

Setelah Kirio mentaati perintah Rika, tiba-tiba, "SRAK", Rika berdiri.

"Ah,".

"Hei, anak cewek yang di semak-semak!", Rika kaget karena dipanggil Amu. "Kamu murid sekolah lain? Atau kamu murid yang baru pindah ke sekolah?".

"Ah! Aku murid dari sekolah lain. Kenalkan namaku Rika Karasuma", sapa Rika dengan ramahnya sampai Ran dan yang lainnya melupakan batsu tama.

"Namaku Amu Hinamori, salam kenal", Amu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dah...", kata Rika sambil mau pergi(membalikan badannya).

"Rika, tunggu", Rika membalikan badannya lagi. "Seragammu, mirip seperti seragam Karin".

"Oh, aku satu sekolah sama Karin".

"Oh..., Rika, kamu lihat Karin gak?", tanya Amu.

"Amu-chan sebaiknya kita ikuti batsu tama itu", kata Miki.

Rika bisa melihat shugo chara. Tapi, dia berpura-pura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Karin barusan ke sebelah sana", jawab Rika berbohong sambil menunjuk sebelah kiri .

"Wah, makasih ya!".

"Hi...hi...tertipu kau", pikir Rika.

Sementara itu,

"Amu-chan, sebaiknya kita ke kiri. Karena ada batsu tama", ujar Miki lagi.

"Lebih baik mencari Karin dulu. Soalnya aku mau bicara padanya", kata Amu.

" :[] APAAA...?", pikir Miki terkejut. "Hei kalian berempat tunggu aku...".

"Ah, ketemu".

"Karin...",panggil Amu.

"Ada apa?",tanya Karin.

Setelah Amu menjelaskan kejadian kemarin,

"Oh...karena itu aku tidak boleh menyerangnya", jawab Karin.

"Dengarkan! Lain kali kamu nggak boleh menghancurkan batsu tama! Kalau melakukan kau tidak akan kumaa...",

"Amu-chan, aku merasakan kekuatan batsu tama sangat kuat", kata Miki.

"Eh! Cincinnya bersinar", kata Karin terkejut.

Karin dan Amu pergi ke tempat bibit chaos dan batsu tama berada.

"Ah, Amu-chan", Tadase melihat Amu.

"Amu-chi lama...", kata Yaya.

"Eh, maaf Yaya!", kata Amu.

"Kok nggak kayak Amu-chan yang biasanya? Aku gak mau lihat", kata Miki sambil menarik topinya.

"Karin...!", panggil Kazune.

"Ka...Kazune-kun", jawab Karin.

" Hanazono-san!", panggil Micchi.

"Megami !", panggil Jin.

"Micchi, Jin-kun", jawab Karin.

"Ayo, Amu-chan!", kata Tadase.

"Um...", jawab Amu sambil mantuk-mantuk dengan muka seram.

"Amu-chi kayak hantu...", kata Yaya ketakutan.

"Boku no kokoro"(Tadase).

"Watashi no kokoro"(Rima).

"Yaya no kokoro"(Yaya).

"Boku no kokoro"(Nagihiko).

"Atashi no kokoro"(Amu).

"UNLOCK".

"Chara nari : platinum royal".

"Chara nari : clown drop".

"Chara nari : dear baby".

"Chara nari : beat jumper".

"Chara nari : Amulet Heart"

"Karin, ayo!", kata Kazune.

"Ah, ya...", jawab Karin sambil mengangguk.

"I am a god".

"Ego sum deus".(tiga dewa)

Setelah mereka semua berubah, Rika datang, "Wah...wah... ternyata kalian datang ya!", kata Rika.

"Kamu mau apa?", tanya Kazune.

"Lho, aku akan mengembangkan bi bit chaos menjadi batu cincin zeus. Dengan menggunakan batsu tama, bibit chaos akan segera menjadi batu cincin zeus", kata Rika menjelaskan.

"Dewa! Biarkan pintunya terbuka!",Rika menaruh bibit chaos dibatsu tama. "Kalau begini, batsu tama tidak bisa dipulihkan,dan bibit chaos tidak bisa dihancurkan", katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

To be continued,

* * *

Wah, sudah sampai chapter 3 nih. Sebenarnya Rikka Hiiragi(yang di shugo chara) ada difilm, kalau dikomiknya sih gak ada. Sama soal nama belakang Hikaru, itu aku ikutin difilmnya. Kalau dikomik namanya Hikaru Hoshina, karakternya sedikit out of character(biasa disebut ooc). Maaf ya, kalau bacaannya ada yang salah.

Aku mau angket nih, buat chapter 4 mendatang. Buat serangan Amu sama Karin. Tapi aku binggung mau pake Amulet apa buat Amu. Makanya aku mau angket nih. Ini dia pertanyaannya.

1. Suka Amulet apa?

a. Amulet Heart

b. Amulet Spade

c. Amulet clover

d. Amulet Diamond.

2. yang milih amulet heart, serangan yang cocok buat Amu sama Karin adalah...

a. Love Heart

b. Heart Special

c. ide? Ayo sebutkan!(kalau punya)

3. yang milih amulet spade , serangan yang cocok buat Amu sama Karin adalah...

a. Love Spade

b. Colorfull Love

c. Love prisim

d. ide? Ayo sebutkan!

4. yang milih amulet clover, serangan yang cocok buat Amu sama Karin adalah...

a. Love Clover

b. Honey Love

c. Love Bubble

d. ide ? Ayo sebutkan!

5. yang milih amulet diamond , serangan yang cocok buat Amu sama Karin adalah...

a. Love diamond

b. love shower

c. Twinkle Love

d. light Navigation

e. ide? Ayo sebutkan!

Tolong jawab angketnya di kotak review, ya ! Sampai jumpa...(sori banget kalo gw niru seseorang. Yang penting ini cerita gw!)


	4. Combine Power

Konbawa minna-san~,

Aku Rai Sakura kembali ^_^

Kita lanjutkan cerita sebelumnya, setelah Rika menaruh bibit chaos dibatsu tama. Pokoknya cerita ini membuat kalian berdebar-debar deh, soalnya seru(menurutku). Aku sudah menemukan serangan yang cocok untuk mereka. Sisa angketnya aku yang pilih. Yang review cuma dikit. Hahahaha...

Walau yang review cuma beberapa orang, tapi aku senang ada yang jawab. Ini hasil angketnya :

Amulet Heart : Love Heart Special

Amulet Spade : Love Canvas

Amulet Clover : Love Bubble

Amulet Daiya : Star love shower

Eh, sudah waktunya mereka tampil, sihlakan menikmati ceritanya.

Disclaimer : - Shugo chara punya Peach-pit

- Kamichama Karin punya Koge-donbo

- Tapi fic ini punyaku!

* * *

"Aku akan mengembangkan bibit chaos menjadi Cincin Zeus," jelas Rika.

"Dewa! Biarkan pintunya terbuka,"Rika menaruh bibit chaos dikumpulan batsu tama.

"Sial...!" kata Kazune hampir marah.

Kazune mau menyerangnya. Tapi,

"Jangan!" kata Amu menghalanginya. "AKH...!".

"Amu..!"

"Ah, batsu tamanya!" kata Miki menunjuk batsu tama.

"Mereka kabur, yang bisa dipulihkan hanya yang itu," kata Daiya menunjuk Rika.

"Batsu tama yang dipegang anak itu ya?" kata Suu.

"Juggling Party!" serang Rima.

Tetapi batsu tama menjadi kuat dan malah menyerang balik ke semuanya. Tiba-tiba jugglingnya bertambah banyak.

"Love attack!" serang Karin.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu menghentikan serangan Karin agar tidak terkena batsu tama.

"Negative heart, Lock on". "Open heart"

Kekuatan batsu tama terus membesar. Makin diserang jadi bertambah kuatlah batsu tama itu.

"Sebentar lagi bibit chaos akan menjadi batu cincin zeus," kata Rika sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus memulihkan batsu tamanya. Kalau tidak pemiliknya akan menjadi minus," pikir Amu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menghancurkan bibit chaos. Kalau tidak bibit chaosnya akan...," pikir Karin. Tiba-tiba saja, Amu memegang tangan Karin.

"Ayo kita satukan kekuatan kita!" kata Amu.

Lalu, cahaya muncul di antara Karin dan Amu. Tangan mereka membentuk silang sambil memegang senjatanya. Sekarang cahayanya muncul disenjata mereka.

"Love Heart Special!" serang Karin dan Amu.

Berkat serangan mereka, batsu tamanya menjadi pulih sedangkan bibit chaosnya hancur. Setelah itu mereka kembali seperti semula.

Ooooo

Saat itu Amu, Karin dkk minum teh sebentar sebelum pulang.

"Kerja bagus Karin," kata Amu menghampiri Karin yang sedang minum teh.

"Kamu juga! Dengan begini kita bisa mengalahkan Rika Karasuma dan aku...," Karin masih bicara tetapi Amu memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Bisa kembali ke duniamu kan? Dengan begini kita juga bisa memulihkan batsu tama dan...,"

"Bibit chaos yang akan menjadi batu cincin zeus,"

"PIP PIP PIP" ponsel Amu berbunyi. "Ada mail masuk. Dari siapa ya?"

Saat membuka mail di ponsel,

"Dari Ikuto? Dia mengirimku gambar gelas kopi(?). Sialan, ku balas dia bodoh!"

"Sudah sepi, nih. Pulang yuk...," kata Karin.

"Eh...! Semuanya kok sudah menghilang. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja,"

Rika mengintip Karin dan Amu. Dia melihat mereka yang masih di Royal garden.

"Hmmm...sebaiknya kuberi permainan pada kalian," kata Rika secara diam-diam

Ooooo

"Hari ini hebat sekali," kata Ran.

"Eh, yang dicampur ke batsu tama ke anak perempuan itu namanya apa ya?" tanya Miki.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya bibit chaos," jawab Daiya.

"Tapi kalau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada kedua itu nanti bisa jadi gawat," kata Suu.

"Oi," rasanya ada yang memanggil Amu.

Amu mendongak ke atas. "I...Ikuto! Kok bisa kamu diatas atap?"

"Kan dari tadi aku nungguin kamu disini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kan kita ke taman bermain. Foto cangkir kopi itu maksudnya taman rekreasi. Makanya mail yang dimaksud, _'cuacanya bagus gimana kalau ke taman rekreasi?'_ mengerti-meong," jelas Yoru.

"Jadi yang dimaksud wahana teh poci," kata Amu mulai mengerti.

Ooooo

"Ayo kita mulai main!" Ikuto menarik tangan Amu ke depan rumah hantu.

"Hiyy...ini kan..." kata Amu menunjuk tulisan rumah hantu.

"Rumah hantu. Kamu takut ya?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku kan kelas 6 SD."

"Ayo kita cek seberapa keberanianmu!" kata Ikuto menarik tangan Amu dengan kuat.

Ketika melihat hantu pertama, "Hiyyy!" kaget Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya.

"Gyaaaa!" karena ketakutan mereka menarik tangan Ikuto sambil keluar.

Ternyata Yoru yang membuat mereka takut. Yoru menakuti mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah gimana kamu aku antar pulang?"

"Aku 'kan kelas 6 SD, aku bisa pulang sendiri." kata Amu.

"Amu-chan memang sudah dewasa," kata Suu gembira.

"= .=' " kata Ran, Miki,dan Daiya.

Ooooo

Sesampainya di rumah, "Hari ini capek ya," kata Amu mau tidur.

"Tapi tadi hebat banget!" kata Suu.

"Saat memulihkan batsu tama dan menghancurkan bibit chaos...," kata Miki.

"Rasanya kekuatan bertambah!" kata Ran.

"Amu-chan, besok kita harus lebih berusaha," kata Daiya.

Ooooo

"Sedang memikirkan apa Karin-chan?" tanya Shii-chan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku tidak bisa tidur saja," jawab Karin.

"Tapi tadi itu hebat. Saat menghancurkan bibit chaos dan memulihkan batsu tama rasanya kamu makin kuat Karin-chan,"

"Telur tanda 'x' itu namanya batsu tama? Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Karin.

"Aku kan tahu segalanya dari Amu dan yang lainnya," jawab Shii-chan.

"Baiklah, selamat malam," kata Karin sambil mematikan lampu.

* * *

Rai : "Akhirnya sudah selesai. Tapi maaf kalau cerita ini tambah pendek T_T"

Karin : "Aku jadi semangat deh!"

Amu : "Hei, cerita selanjutnya akan seperti apa?"

Rai : "Hintnya adalah bell dan jam"

Karin : "Chrismas?"

Amu : "Tahun baru?"

Rai : "Amu benar! Rasanya aku pengin liat kalian pakai Kimono"

Amu : "Ah, ada pesan..."

Karin : "Pasti dari..."

Rai : "Kami semua..."

Semua tokoh : "Akemashite omodetto gozaimasu! Semoga tahun depan menjadi yang lebih baik bagi kita semua"


	5. Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu

Konbawa minna-san~,

Aku Rai Sakura kembali ^_^

Sebentar lagi tahun baru aku ingin buat cerita yang bernuansa tahun baru. Aku berharap tahun depan kita bisa lebih baik daripada yang dulu. Tapi masalahnya aku suka diriku yang dulu walau kesal dapet nilai jelek. Ahaha... yasudah baca dulu fanficnya. Aku udah kelamaan ngobrol.

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin milik Koge-Donbo, Shugo Chara milik Peach-Pit. Tapi fic ini punyaku!

* * *

Saat sore hari ada batsu tama yang dicampur bibit chaos. Saat itu Rikka ada disana.

"Amu-senpai kata batsu tama itu dia ingin menjadi pelukis yang hebat,"kata Rikka.

"Mengerti, ayo berubah Miki!"

"Atashi no kokoro,". "UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari : Amulet Spade,"

"Prism Music!" serang Amu.

"Ah,ya aku lupa! Itu kan bercampur bibit chaos! Jadi batsu tamanya bertambah kuat," kata Miki.

"Kenapa Karin belum datang juga?" pikir Amu.

Saat Karin muncul Amu memanggilnya, "Karin!"

"Ah! Amu!" kata Karin sambil melihat Amu. "Kita harus cepat agar bisa mengejarnya."

Setelah mengejar batsu tama mereka memulai aksinya.

"..."

"Berhasil!" kata Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya bersamaan.

Ooooo

"Happy new year!" kata semuanya sambil mengtoskan minuman mereka.

"Wah, siapa yang buat makanan yang enak ini?" tanya Kazune penasaran.

"Pasti Megami," kata Jin.

"Mana mungkin buatanku 'unagi saute' yang itu. Pasti enak," kata Karin sambil menunjuk.

"Buatan Hanazono-san memang enak boleh tambah?" tanya Michi.

"Boleh, ambil saja sesukamu!^^" jawab Karin.

"Nishikiori...apa dia mati rasa ya? Makanan gak enak begitu dibilang enak?" pikir Kazune.

"Buatan Amu-chi memang enak~," kata Yaya makan dengan lahap.

"Semuanya dibantu Suu kecuali Cake yang itu," kata Amu menjelaskan.

"Agak gosong tapi enak," kata Tadase.

"Nggak enak! Gosong!" kata Rima.

"Jangan-jangan kamu dapat bagian yang gosong ya, Rima-chan?" tanya Nagihiko.

Ooooo

"Hari ini kita makan enak lalu kenyang~ ," kata Yaya senang.

"Sudahlah...ayo kita pulang Yaya! Besok kita ketemu di depan kuil pagi-pagi," kata Amu.

"Kalian pakai kimono?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja pakai!" kata Yaya.

Ooooo

Paginya, "Ayo kita mulai makan osechinya! Dan ini uang untuk Ami dan ini untuk Amu," kata ayah Amu.

"Amu-chan! Kamu mendapat kartu tahun baru," kata ibu Amu berteriak dari luar.

"Kartu?"saat melihat kartu itu. "Ah, ada dari Karin dan teman-temannya, lalu dari Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko...wah semuanya ngirim. Kecuali aku! Yasudah kukirim lewat sms saja deh," kata Amu sambil memegang ponselnya.

Sementara itu Yaya, "Ada sms? Dari siapa? Amu-chi? Ukh, dia memang gak selera membuat kartu tahun baru. Pepe-chan siap-siap ya, aku mau ganti baju,"

Sementara itu Karin,

"Wah, ada sms! Kalau begitu kubalas nih!" kata Karin.

Sementara itu Rima,

"Dari Amu? Dasar Amu, dia menulis kata tahun barunya, Cuma '_happy new year'_," kata Rima.

Sedangkan Tadase dan Nagihiko,(di rumah masing-masing)

"Oh, dari Amu-chan. Kubalas ya!" pikir mereka bersamaan.

Ketika mendapat balasan, "Ah, sudah di balas. Isinya apa ya?"

"_Amu-chi memang malas bikin kartu atau gak kreatif? Dari Yaya Yuiki."_

"Dasar Yaya." pikir Amu.

"_Sama-sama. Kamu sudah pakai kimono belum? Dari Karin Hanazono."_

"Hohoho...makasih Karin," pikir Amu.

"_Dasar udik. Gak bisa bikin kata-kata yang lebih bagus lagi apa? Dari Rima Mashiro."_

"Kamu tuh kok ngomongnya jujur banget?" pikir Amu.

"_Selamat tahun baru. Semoga tahun depan tambah lebih baik. Dari Tadase Hatori." _

"_Selamat tahun baru. Semoga tahun depan tambah lebih baik. Dari Nagihiko Fujisaki."_

"Jangan-jangan ini di copy. Soalnya kata-katanya sama banget!" pikir Amu lagi. "Ada sms? Dari Ikuto? Hah, gambar kembang api? Apa maksudnya tahun baru? Baiklah kubalas deh,"

"Amu-chan teman-temanmu datang," kata ibu Amu.

"Akemashite omodeto gozaimasu!"

"Tadase-kun, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya. Kalian juga pakai kimono. Ayo jalan!"

Sesampainya,

"Ah, selamat tahun baru, Karin!" panggil Amu.

"Sama-sama, tapi ngomong-ngomong minta uang koin donk, aku tidak punya uang." kata Karin.

"PLOK PLOK"

"Aku berharap bisa makan makan kue yang banyak dan bisa menjadi bayi lagi." (Yaya)

"Aku berharap guardian setelah lulus lebih baik daripada yang sekarang."(Nagihiko)

"Aku berharap bisa lebih lama minum teh dan papa, mama tidak bertengkar lagi."(Rima)

"Aku berharap guardian setelah lulus lebih baik daripada yang sekarang dan juga..."(Tadase)

"Aku berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan...ah! Kenapa aku memikirkan Ikuto sih!" (Amu)

"Aku berharap pertarungan ini bisa berakhir." (Michi)

"Aku berharap bisa dekat dengan Megami." (Jin)

"Aku berharap kita bisa menyelamatkan masa depan dan...,"(Kazune)

"Semoga aku bisa bersama papa dan mama selamanya.." (Suzune)

"Aku berharap bisa dekat dengan Kazu... tapi mengingat masa depan yang naas..." (Karin)

"Kamu berharap apa Rima-chan?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Nggak ku kasih tahu."

"Megami berharap apa?" kata Jin memeluk Karin dari belakang.

"Jangan pegang-pegang Karin!" kata Kazune cemburu.

"Lho, Yaya mana?" tanya Amu.

"Maaf menunggu aku mengambil omikuji untuk kalian!" kata Yaya.

"Untung," kata Amu

"Sangat tidak beruntung," kata Tadase

"Tidak ku beri tahu," kata Rima

"Sangat tidak beruntung ya. Rima-chan memang ingin sembunyiin. Aku beruntung," kata Nagihiko sambil mengintip omikuji Rima.

"Tidak beruntung~...," kata Yaya sedih.

"Makanya jangan main curang. Kalau kalian?" tanya Amu.

"Beruntung," kata Karin.

"Sangat beruntung," kata Kazune.

"Hebat banget Kazune-kun! Mirip kayak Suzune-kun juga loh," kata Karin.

"Beruntung," kata Michi menghela nafas.

"Sangat tidak beruntung," kata Jin menunduk karena sedih.

"Kita mulai dari sekarang.." kata Amu.

"Menjadi lebih baik.." kata Karin.

"OUUUUU!"

* * *

Rai : "Asyikkk! Dalam jangka waktu sehari bisa buat begini. Tapi kasihan shugo charanya gak masuk dialog"

Karin : "Lho, kenapa? Yang penting sudah rame. Aku senang kalau rame. Shii-chan juga gak ada disini xixixi"

Amu : "Rame memang asyik tapi ada gak enaknya"

Karin : "Chapter selanjutnya seperti apa?"

Rai : "Hintnya cokelat"

Amu : "Wah, valentine ya? Kalau begitu coklatnya bakal ku kasih ke Tasade-kun atau Ikuto, ya enaknya?"

Karin : "Kasih saja ke dua-duanya. Soalnya aku mau kasih ke Kazune-kun, Jin-kun, Michi, dan Suzune-kun"

Rai : "Yasudah sebelum pegi kami mengucapkan"

Semuanya : "Happy new year!"


	6. Valentine yang berantakan

Konichiwa minna-san~

Disini Rai Sakura. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin fanficnya saat dekat dengan valentine, tetapi karena aku pengin lanjutin fanfic lain yang episodenya panjang, aku selesein yang ini dulu. Oh ya, soal anak yang bernama Rikka Hiiragi. Dia sekarang adanya cuma sebentar, gak lama. Abis rasanya dia nyebelin banget aku sedih harus berpisah dengan fanfic ini dengan tokoh kesukaanku hiks...hiks... yang penting baca fanfic ini dulu,ya. Hiks...(masih menangis soal barusan)

Disclaimer : - Shugo chara punya Peach-pit

- Kamichama Karin punya Koge-donbo

* * *

Tanggal 11 Februari,

Saat itu, Karin dan Amu pulang bersama. "Ah~, menyebalkan! Masa batsu tama yang dicampur bibit chaos hanya datang sedikit saja,sih," kata Karin mengeluh.

"Yah, sudah hampir malam. Kita mau nyemil taiyaki atau mie soba?" tanya Amu lalu mereka melihat...

"Eh, ada toko cokelat. Lagi diskon karena mau valentine,ya. Tapi uangku hanya 800 yen." Kata Karin mengeluh.

"Masuk yuk. Aku ingin beli cokelat." kata Amu lalu mereka masuk.

Saat beli cokelat, "Cokelat yang enak akan kuberikan pada siapa ya?" pikir Amu sambil tersenyum.

"Totalnya 750 yen." kata penjaga kasir.

Setelah Karin memberikan uangnya, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kamu sudah belanja?" tanya Karin. Tapi saat itu dia dicuekin Amu.

"Sebentar..." jawab Amu sambil berpikir.

"Hei, Karin. Gimana kalau kita besok bikin cokelat?" kata Amu menjelaskan.

"Bagus juga tuh. Tapi aku sudah beli 2 cokelat. 1 maxi box chocolate dan 1 mini box chocolate. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak beli?" Tanya Karin.

"Soalnya aku sudah punya ide bikin sendiri. Makanya aku cuma beli 1 maxi box chocolate yang isinya banyak," jawab Amu sambil menunjukkan coklat yang ia beli.

Besoknya tanggal 12 Februari di Royal garden,

"Ehhh...Amu-chi mau bikin cokelat!" kata Yaya. "Enak deh. Yaya tinggal makan cokelatnya saja," kata Yaya ingin cepat memakannya.

"Gimana kalau Rima juga buat? Pasti buatan Rima lebih bagus daripada buatanku." saran Amu.

"Nggak tertarik. Mendingan beli saja dari pada buat sendiri." Jawab Rima dengan tegas.

"Soalnya kemarin Rima membuat cokelat yang jelek sampai dapurnya kotor,"kata Kusukusu menjelaskan.

"Berisik! Kusukusu."kata Rima sambil mukanya memerah karena malu.

Sepulang sekolah mereka membeli bahan cokelat. Saat itu Karin membacakan daftar belanjanya. "...susu, cokelat, pembentuk cokelat...dan selesai. Kita tinggal bayar ke kasir,"kata Karin.

"Hei, kira-kira Amu-chan akan memberikan cokelatnya ke siapa ya?" tanya Ran.

"Jangan-jangan buat Tadase!" kata Miki menduga.

"Bukan, pasti buat Ikuto."kata Daiya menduga.

"Atau buat Suu, ya. Suu ingin sekali memakan cokelat," Suu menduga yang aneh-anehan.

"Kayak gak pernah makan cokelat saja." Kata Ran, Miki, dan Daiya secara bersamaan.

Besoknya tanggal 13 Februari,

"Ayo kita buat!" kata Amu.

"Ouuuu!"

"Tapi, kenapa kalian juga ikutan bikin?" tanya Amu.

"Soalnya aku ingin kasih cokelatku ke Daichi. Katanya Amu mau mengundang semua anggota guardian, termasuk alumni,"kata Ran.

"Aku ke semuanya."kata Daiya.

"Aku mau buat Musashi. Tapi kalau gak datang jadinya buat Suu sendiri, loh."kata Suu.

"Kalau aku akan memberikan ke Kiseki yang bisa memberikan hadiah apa saja saat white day." Kata Miki sambil berfikir sesuatu yang mahal.

"Anak ini mau apa sih? Sampai mintanya yang mahal-mahal,"pikir Ran, Suu dan Daiya.

"Panas!" kata Amu kesakitan karena memegang panci yang panas.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Amu. "Seandainya ada yang menerangkan cara membuat cokelat tanpa 'chara change'

"Biar cokelatnya nggak gagal biar Suu yang menerangkan cara membuat cokelat. Tanpa 'chara chance'." Kata Suu sambil memegang pengocok.

"Pertama, siapkan 1 panci besar dan 1 panci kecil.

Kedua, panci besar diisi air panas sekitar 50-60 derajat.

Ketiga, potong cokelatnya menjadi potongan kecil lalu dimasukkan ke panci kecil.

Keempat, memanaskan panci kecil dipanci besar sambil mengaduknya.

Kelima, setelah cokelat mencair kita taruh di cetakan dan ditaruh di kulkas, kita hanya menunggu cokelatnya sampai keras.

Terakhir, setelah cokelat dikeluarkan dari kulkas dan cetakan, kita hias cokelatnya dengan cream pen tinggal kita hias untuk pembungkus cokelatnya setelah itu kita berikan ke orang yang kita suka saat valentine." Kata Suu menjelaskan.

"OK kita harus berusaha! Ouuuuuuu!" kata semuanya bersemangat.

Saat membuat cokelat, "Hyyyyaaaa..."kata Karin bersemangat mengaduk cokelatnya.

"Ka...karin..."kata Amu mau menghentikannya.

"Karin-chan payah! Salah sendiri cara mengaduknya begitu. Jadinya cokelatnya tumpah ke panci besar." Kata Shii-chan di bawah meja.

"Berisik!" kata Karin setelah mengetahui tempat Shii-chan. "Dan sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Aku mengikuti Karin-chan dengan rahasia," jawab Shii-chan.

Saat mereka melanjutkan membuat cokelatnya. Mereka benar-benar berusaha membuat cokelatnya untuk orang yang disukai. "Amu-chan! Gimana kalau cokelat yang kita beli diberikan tulisan K,Q,J dan A(singkatan king,queen,jack dan ace) dengan menggunakan cream pen?" saran Ran.

"Ide bagus!" kata Amu langsung melakukan yang dikatakan Ran.

Setelah jadi, buatan Amu lebih bagus daripada Karin walaupun ada sedikit kegagalan. "Kenapa punyaku gagal?" kata Karin menanggis.

"Yang penting adalah perasaan kepada orang yang akan kita berikan cokelat." Kata Amu menjelaskan.

Besoknya, 14 Februari,

"Yah, semuanya belum ada yang datang di royal garden,"kata Amu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Akh!" kata Karin menjerit.

"Karin! Kenapa...?" ternyata ada batsu tama + bibit chaos.

Batsu tama + bibit chaos itu, menyerang Amu dengan angin yang kencang sampai cokelatnya terjatuh. "Kalau ini serahkan pada Suu." Kata Suu.

"Atashi no kokoro,". "UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari : Amulet Clover,"

"Honey bubble." Amupun menyerang.

"Love attack." Karin juga menyerang.

"Gawat!" kata Suu panik.

"Telurnya mulai retak, dan kekuatan bibit chaos semakin bertambah. Bagaimana ini?" kata Karin sambil berpikir.

"Karin! Ayo kombinasikan kekuatan kita!" kata Amu.

"Love Buble." Kata mereka berdua menyerang.

"Amu-chan gawat!" kata Ran.

"Cokelat buatanmu..."kata Miki menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Amupun binggung. Setelah melihat cokelatnya retak, diapun sedih.

"Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi aku akan memberikan ke orang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Amu-chan."kata Daiya menghiburnya.

"Benar. Amu-chan pernah bilang kalau yang penting adalah perasaan, bukan cokelatnya bagus atau tidak,"

Di Royal garden,

"Ini buat Michi, Jin-kun, Kazune-kun dan Suzune-kun,"kata Karin sambil memberikannya.

"Ini pasti cokelat buatan,"pikir Kazune sambil memakan cokelat Karin.

"Enaknya diberi cokelat mahal."pikir Michi.

"Suzune-kun, apa cokelatnya enak?" tanya Karin. Lalu Suzune mengangguk.

"Ini mirip cokelat mahal dari para fansku." Pikir Jin mulai sedih.

"Ini cokelat untuk anggota guardian, dan shugo chara." Kata Amu menaruh cokelat beli itu dipiring. "Anu, Tadase-kun ini cokelat buatanku."

"Terima kasih Amu-chan enak loh,"

"Bener nih,"lalu ponsel Amu berbunyi. "Dari Ikuto? Isinya? Gambar gelas kopi lagi! Yasudah kubalas,deh"

"_Baiklah, karena tugas guardian mungkin aku bisa datang jam 06.00 Amu."_balas Amu.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Apa Ikuto benar-benar mengajakmu ke taman hiburan yang waktu itu?" tanya Ran.

"Mana kutahu..."jawab Amu.

"Bosan nih. Gimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan?" kata Miki mengusulkan.

"Asyik tuh! Soalnya, orang yang disukai Amu-chan. Mulai dari Suu lalu Daiya." kata Ran bersemangat.

"Kujawab,ya. Tadase..."jawab Suu.

"Iku..."Daiya masih ngomong soal tebak-tebakkan tetapi.

"Diam!"kata Amu marah.

"Hahahahaha..." kata para shugo chara Amu tertawa.

"Yo!"

"I...ikuto!"

Di taman hiburan, mereka makan Taiyaki, lalu main-mainan. "Eh!"kata Amu,Ran,Miki,Suu dan Daiya bersamaan. "Ini kan rumah hantu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ikuto.

"Kami nggak mau ditipu sama si Yoru!" jawab Amu,Ran,Miki,Suu dan Daiya bersamaan.

"Hei, Ikuto, ini cokelat buatanku. Dimakan,ya."kata Amu sambil memberikannya.

"Enak, tapi, kok cokelatnya retak?" tanya Ikuto.

"Jujur banget!" pikir Ran,Miki,Suu, Daiya dan Amu bersamaan.

"Waktu sedang mengejar batsu tama tanpa nggak sengaja cokelatnya retak, tapi yang penting adalah perasaan, kan?" jawab Amu.

Setelah selesai makan cokelat Amu, Amu langsung pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Ikuto kembali ke Perancis untuk mencari ayahnya.

* * *

Rai : "Nggak ku kira sebentar lagi udah mau berakhir. Hiks(nangis)..."

Amu : "Eh! Chapter terakhir chapter 7?"

Karin : "Yang benar? Tapi apa yang terjadi padaku, Kazune, Suzune dan lainnya? Kan kami masih di dunia ini."

Rai : "Nggak ku kasih tahu!"

Amu & Karin : "Kenapa?"

Rai : "Kan ada pembaca yang seru karena dikasih tahu, ada juga yang udah nggak merasa seru karena dikasih tahu. Lagipula selera orang-orang kan berbeda."

Amu : "Apa mungkin aku akan lulus dari SD?"

Karin : "Apa mungkin aku berpisah dengan Amu dkk?"

Rai : "Tau deh. Kurahasiain kok. Setelah aku mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' ke pembaca nanti kukasih tahu, deh, 'apa yang terjadi'. Baiklah sampai ketemu di episode berikutnya."


	7. chapter 7

Konichiwa minna-san

Chapter 8 ini bakal menjadi chapter terakhir(walaupun ini masih chapter 7). Hiks...hiks... terus aku pengin bilang kalau, maafkan saya karena selalu mengupdatenya lama banget padahal udah jadi. Aku pengin di chapter ini shugo charanya banyak yang muncul. Menurutku nggak mungkin sih. Makanya tolong review cerita yang ini. Cerita yang ini bakal sama kayak yang chapter 3, tapi batsu tama + bibit chaosnya ada banyak. Kalau di chapter 3 cuma satu, hah? Aku belum bilang ya? OK... cerita dimulai!

disclaimer : kamichama karin buatan koge-donbo, shugo chara buatan peach pit

* * *

Hari ini 14 Maret. Yaitu hari white day. Hari dimana anak cowok memberi balasan valentine ke anak cewek yang memberikan cokelat di bulan lalu. Sementara itu Amu dan yang lainnya mempersiapkan diri untuk hari kelulusan di minggu depannya(tanggal 21). "Amu! Rapihikan kursi ini!" kata Rima menyuruh.

"Aku itu bukan pembantu tahu! Lagi pula aku sibuk menyapu." Jawab Amu.

"Amu-chan! Akhirnya tepat waktu." Kata Tadase setelah berlarian.

"Ada apa Tadase-kun?" tanya Amu.

"Ini." Katanya sambil memberikannya.

"Wah! Lucunya...!" kata Ran,Miki,Suu dan Daiya bersamaan.

"Botol berisi pasir bintang, ya." Kata Miki melihatnya.

"Mirip kayak aku deh. Soalnya bersinar," kata Daiya sambil tersenyum.

"Asal bersinar, ya... =.=" kata Ran.

"Aku berpikir banyak hal yang terjadi, seperti bertemu shugo chara, bertemu denganmereka semua, menghentikan rencana easter, mencari embrio, lalu sekarang Karin dkk datang kesini. Waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepatnya," pikir Amu.

"Mikir apa Amu-chan? Pasti mau sedih karena sebentar lagi mau lulus?" tanya Suu.

"Mana mungkin!"

Sementara itu Karin. "Karin-chan! Kok diam saja sambil mondar-mandir sih?" tanya Shii-chan.

"Habis Amu dkk lagi menyiapkan upacara kelulusan mereka,sih. Makanya nggak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol selain Shii-chan." Jawab Karin.

"Padahal masih ada Kazune, Michi, Jin dan Suzune. Kenapa nggak ngobrol sama mereka?" tanya Shii-chan.

"Nggak punya ide. Lagi pula cuacanya hangat nih. Kita tidur saja," kata Karin mengusulkan.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Kazune-kun kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Lihat ini Karin!" katanya sambil memberikan handphonenya.

Ternyata ada sms dari Kirio soal kembali ke dunia semula. Katanya kalau mau kembali ke dunia semula, kita harus melawan batsu tama + bibit chaos. Disalah satu dari banyaknya batsu tama, ada gantungan kunci zeus yang bisa membuat mereka kembali ke dunia asal. "Gawat dong! Kita harus minta tolong Amu dkk..." kata Karin mau berlari untuk memanggil Amu dkk.

"Tunggu Karin!" kata Kazune. "Lebih baik kalau kita bertarung tanpa bantuan mereka,"

"Eh...kok gitu sih? Tanpa Amu batsu tama + bibit chaos nggak akan..."

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita saja!" kata Kazune memotong pembicaraan Karin.

Lalu grup Karin langsung pergi untuk melawan bibit chaos + batsu tama, kecuali Suzune. Suzune sedang minum teh dan makan kue di royal garden. "Suzune suka kuenya?" tanya Amu.

Suzune menjawab dengan mengangguk. Lalu...

"Karin dkk kemana sih? Kok nggak datang?" kata Amu sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin dia lagi menuju ke sini" jawab Tadase.

"Mungkin." Kata Amu lalu berpikir lagi. "Lama banget sih!"

"Meong meong..." kata Shii-chan datang. "Suzune, gawat meong...!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzune.

"Eh? Papa dan Mama sedang bahaya? Karena bibit chaos dan batsu tama? Yang banyak sekali?" kata Suzune ke Shii-chan.

"Apa?" pikir Amu.

Sementara itu, Karin dkk lagi di belit oleh batsu tama + bibit chaos. "Rasakan itu. Hahaha..." kata Rika Karasuma sambil tertawa.

"Sesak...nafasku mau habis rasanya..." pikir Karin.

"Chara nari : Amulet Diamond."

"Twinkle Hold!" serang Amu sehingga Karin dkk tidak dibelit batsu tama + bibit chaos.

"Maaf menunggu!" kata Amu.

"Amu! Dan teman-temannya, Suzune-kun, Shii-chan!" kata Karin.

"Serang mereka! Batsu tama + bibit chaos!" seru Rika.

"Juggling Party!" serang Rima.

"Go! Go! Bebek!" serang Yaya tapi, "Kok kalian nyerah? Maju terus dong!"

"Blaze Shoot!"serang Nagihiko.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase buat pelindung agar semuanya bisa menyerang.

"Ayo Karin!" kata Kazune.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Kita menyerang lah..." jawab Kazune.

"Love Attack!"

"Karin, ayo kita serang!" kata Amu.

"Star Love Sho..." tetapi kaki Amu diserang batsu tama + bibit chaos, sehingga Amu terjatuh.

"Amu-chan!" kata para Shugo charanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kita terus bertarung tanpa berhenti?" tanya Amu.

"Karena mereka orang jahat," jawab Miki.

"Setiap kejahatan yang mereka lakukan selalu berdampak buruk bagi kita semua." kata Amu.

Batsu tama + bibit chaos sudah membuat semuanya diserang sampai pelindung(holy crown)nya pecah. "Karin! Evolusi cinta!" kata Kazune.

"Love Evolusion!"

" Sampai kita harus bertarung. Aku tidak mau kalah. Walaupun kita sudah dijatuhkan!" kata Amu.

"Akh!" Karin terjatuh.

"Karin! Kamu nggak..." tetapi Karin malah memegang tangan Amu.

"Eh?" kata Amu binggung.

"Ayo kita kombinasikan kekuatan kita!" kata Karin.

'PYASH...'

"Amu-chan! Humpty Locknya..." kata Suu sambil menunjuknya.

"Bersinar! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ran.

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Daiya menduga.

"...Chara...nari...?" kata Amu.

"Karin –chan cincinnya..." kata Shii-chan.

"Eh? Kekuatan apa ini? Rasanya hangat sangat kuat." Kata Karin binggung.

Setelah menyatukan kekuatan mereka, Karin dan Amu berubah.

* * *

Rai : Selesai! Nantikan chapter terakhir!

Karin & Amu : Beneran! Kalau gitu kita harus dandan buat perpisahan nanti dong!

Rai : Nggak usah segitunya kali.

Amu : Mungkin chapter selanjutnya aku bakal lulus.

Karin : Kalau aku mungkin bakal kembali ke duniaku.

Rai : Jangan kasih tahu hint chapter selanjutnya dong! Kan ceritanya jadi nggak seru.

Amu & Karin : (tebakan yang beruntung)

Iya kami nggak ngomong deh...

Rai : Bagus! Kalau begitu untuk para pembaca, kita angket lagi. Buat perubahan mereka berdua. Ini bagian serangan.(paling susah. Kalau chara narinya sih udah)

Serangan yang cocok apa ya?

a. Love combine

b. Hedeclomond Love (Hedeclomond : heart spade clover diamod)

c. Negative heart(bersama-sama walaupun Karin masih jadi dewa)

d. Ada ide nggak...T.T(susah nyarinya nieh...)

Rai : Mohon bantuannya para pembaca! Deadlinenya 22 April 2012. Jadi aku harus cepet updatenya nih. (soalnya suka lama updatenya walaupun udah jadi beberapa bulan yang lalu)

Rai, Karin, Amu : Bye...bye... sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Chapter

Konichiwa minna-san~,

Aku Rai Sakura kembali ^_^

Lanjutan cerita kemarin nih! Keliatannya seru tapi kata aku sih... kayaknya demikian. Yang jelas, bagi yang pengin tahu nih aku kasih tahu. Amu berubah menjadi Amulet Love dan Karin menjadi Heart Evolution. Bajunya, ya...bayngkan saja sendiri. Aku nggak kepikiran. Serangannya Love Heart Combination. Gara-gara kebanyakan main game dan baca komik selama beberapa tahun ini, aku jadi agak lupa lupa ingat. Aku juga sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang review dan membaca fanfic ini. Dari pada gak sabaran kita lanjut ke ceritanya yuks! ^w^ = ^w^ oh oh oh oh!

Disclaimer : - Shugo chara punya Peach-pit

- Kamichama Karin chu punya Koge-donbo

- Ini bukan komik/anime buatanku. Tapi fic ini punyaku

* * *

"Amu-chan! Humpty Locknya..." kata Suu sambil menunjuknya.

"Bersinar! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ran.

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Daiya menduga.

"...Chara...nari...?" kata Amu.

"Karin –chan cincinnya..." kata Shii-chan.

"Eh? Kekuatan apa ini? Rasanya hangat sangat kuat." Kata Karin binggung.

Setelah menyatukan kekuatan mereka, Karin dan Amu berubah.

"Chara nari : Amulet Love!"(Amu)

"Heart Evolution"(Karin)

"Eh? Perasaan ini sepertinya kekuatanku telah bercampur dengan kekuatan Karin. Tapi ada kekuatan lain dalam diriku. Apa ya kira-kira?" pikir Amu.

"Amu-chan," kata Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berempat jadi Chara nari bersamaku?" tanya Amu binggung.

"Amu-chan masih belum merasakannya,ya?" ujar Ran.

"Eh?" Amu jadi binggung.

"Ini bukan hanya kekuatan biasa," kata Miki.

"Ya, ini juga bukan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di Amu-chan," kata Suu.

"Tapi campuran dari kekuatan kami berempat dan kekuatan Karin," kata Daiya yang selesai menjelaskan.

Sementara itu Karin yang sudah berubah berpikir, "Kekuatan apa ini?"

"Hah! Aku bisa merasakannya. Kekuatan ini jangan-jangan...! Campuran kekuatanku dan Amu?" lanjut pikir Karin.

"Hebat...," kata semuanya sambil terdiam.

Selesai melakukan perubahan, Bibit chaos yang dicampur Batsu tama itu pun langsung menjadi Bibit chaos yang dicampur batsu chara. Lalu secara bersamaan, Bibit chaos yang dicampur batsu chara itu menyerang ke arah Amu dan Karin. Lalu teman-temannya langsung menyerang.

"Juggling Party!" serang Rima.

"Go! Go! Bebek!" serang Yaya.

"Blaze Shoot!"serang Nagihiko.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase buat pelindung agar semuanya bisa menyerang tapi Bibit chaos yang dicampur batsu chara tidak bisa menyerang.

Tidak hanya mereka tiga dewa pun juga ikut menyerang. Tapi keadaan makin memburuk. Karin dan Amu juga mulai menyerang. "Love Heart Combination!" kata Karin dan Amu menyerang.

Walaupun Bibit chaos yang dicampur batsu chara mulai lenggah. Tapi Bibit chaos yang dicampur batsu chara kembali menyerang. Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kazune, Michi dan Jin, menyerang kembali juga. Lalu Cincin Karin dan Humpty Lock Amu mulai bersinar. Lalu Karin dan Amu saling berpegangan tangan, dan mulai melakukan penyerangan terakhir.

"Negative Heart : Lock On!" kata Amu dan Karin bersama-sama. "Open Heart!"

Karena campuran kekuatan mereka berdua, jadi Bibit chaosnya hancur dan batsu charanya bisa dipulihkan. Setelah selesai pertrungan, Rika Karasuma memberikan Kazune gantungan bibit chaos. Dan mengatakan, "Kau menang. aku berikan gantungan bibit chaos kepadamu. Tapi walaupun kalian(Karin dkk) kembali ke dunia semula, tapi kau harus ingat. Disana sudah kutanam banyak bibit chaos. Mungkin bibit itu sudah menjadi bunga chaos. Tapi sebagai bayaran aku memberiknan gantungan bibit chaos, kalian harus membiarkan ayah hidup didalam tubuh Jin Kuga. Berusaha, ya! Karin, Kazune."

oooo

Semuanyapun terdiam. Walaupun pertarungan selesai, dan Karin dkk merencanakan kepulangan mereka, tapi Karin dkk masih diujung tanduk. Sorenya, setelah pertarungan, mereka semua merayakan pesta kepulangan Karin dkk serta kemenangan mereka semua. Seperti pesta biasa, tidak hanya makanan dan hiasan, tapi ada cracker dan spanduk yang bertuliskan "Pesta kepulangan Karin dkk serta kemenangan kita semua."

oooo

Setelah acara selesai, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan saat itu Amu, "Ah, pestanya meriah!"

"Amu-chan pasti capek," kata Ran.

"Tentu saja tidak hanya membantu buat pesta, Amu-chan juga membuat makanan," kata Miki.

"Aku puas sekali bisa Chara change sama Amu-chan saat persiapan pesta. Walaupun sedikit capek," kata Suu.

"Ah, Amu-chan bagaimana kalau besok kita memberi salam pepisahan kepada Karin-chan dkk?" saran Daiya.

"Boleh juga tuh," kata Amu menyetujui saran Daiya.

"Oi,"

"Meong,"

"Hah?" pikir Amu binggung.

"Ada apa Amu-chan?" tanya Ran.

"Batsu tama? Atau ada sesuatu?" tanya Daiya juga.

"Nggak. Rasanya seperti ada suara Ikuto dan Yoru," jawab Amu.

"Oi! Atas sini," kata Ikuto.

"Ikuto!? Kenapa kau bisa diatas atap? Dan sejak kapan kamu kembali?" tanya Amu.

"Sudah lama. Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu," jawab Ikuto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?!" tanya Amu lagi.

"Karena aku menunggumu disini untuk mengajakmu ke tempat itu," jawabnya.

"Tempat itu?" Amupun jadi binggung.

"Taman hiburan maksudnya, meong," jawab Yoru.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan, mereka main banyak, mulai dari wahana Merry-Go-Round, wahana teh poci, wahana jet coaster,dan yang terakhir wahana rumah hantu(!). "Hei, Ikuto ini kan wahana rumah hantu," kata Amu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ikuto. "Kamu takut,ya?"

"Mana mungkin sebentar lagi kan aku kelas 1 SMP!" jawab Amu.

"Keras kepala," pikir semua Shugo Chara Amu.

"Tenang saja aku nggak akan bikin kalian takut kok," kata Yoru dengan yakin.

"Berisik kau! Waktu itu kami kaget karena kamu, kan?!" kata Amu dan para shugo charanya bersamaan sambil menangkap Yoru.

Walaupun Yoru tertangkap dan tidak membuat usil, tapi tetap saja. Amu dan para shugo charanya tetap ketakutan. Setelah selesai bermain wahana itu, Ikuto memberikan bingkisan yang isinya coklat putih. "Ini hadiah white day dan oleh-oleh dari luar negeri," kata Ikuto menjelaskan.

"Makasih,ya!" kata Amu berterima kasih.

"Setelah coklatnya dimakan, kita ke wahana rumah hantu lagi,ya."ujar Ikuto.

"Ogah!" kata Amu dan para shugo charanya bersamaan.

oooo

Besoknya, Amu dkk mempersiapkan diri untuk hari kelulusan di 6 hari kemudian. Setelah selesai Amu dkk mengatakan selamat tinggal ke Karin dkk. Dan akhirnya Karin dkk kembali ke dunia asalnya.

Sudah 6 hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Karin dkk. Sekarang, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko dan Rima lulus dari SD. Setelah upacara kelulusan, para Guardian berkumpul dan berfoto-foto. Dan saat itu ada acara memecahkan bola ketas dekoratif. Isi bolanya dintentukan oleh anggota junior yang di Guardian.

Tapi sementara itu Karin sedang membasmi bibit chaos yang ditanam Rika Karasuma pada saat Karin dkk ada di dunia Shugo Chara. Tentu saja Karin dan teman-teman tidak diam saja, mereka langsung berubah. Saat Karin dan Kazune menyerang, serangan itu tidak berhasil. Karena bibit chaos, Karin tiba-tiba saja pergi dengan jam chronos lagi. Dan Karin dibawa jam chronos sampai ke royal garden. Disana Amu yang sedang menuju kesana melihat Karin lagi. "Eh,eh,eh,eh. Eh!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Karin!"

"Amu!" kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Lalu, "Perkenalkan saya pengarang fanfic ini Rai Sakura," sang pengarang fanfic ini datang yaitu aku.

"Oi!" kata Karin dan Amu bersamaan.

oooo

"Ini kan belum selesai ceritanya. Kok kamu datang?" kata Amu bertanya.

"Benar ini tidak adil!" kata Karin.

"Aku sebenarnya datang karena alasan tertentu," jelasku.

"Eh?" pikir Karin dan Amu bersamaan.

"Aku datang karena ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian dan para pembaca untuk terima kasih telah menyemangatiku sampai disini. Hiks...T_T (terharu),"

"Terus, emang kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Memang sih. Kami ingin berterima kasih dengan pembaca yang telah membaca dan review fanfic ini. Tentu saja kau juga, Rai Sakura," kata Amu.

"Terus kata penting apa yang kau ingin sampaikan? Sampai datang kesini segala?" tanya Karin.

"Benar, Amu, Karin. Bahwa..." kataku menlanjutkan pemberitahuannya.

"?" pikir Amu dan Karin bertanya-tanya.

"Bahwa terus membaca lanjutannya,ya!" kataku menjelaskan.

GUBRAK!

"Nggak akan! Nggak mau! Lagipula aku sudah lulus!" kata Amu.

"Nggak mau terus berlanjut!" kata Karin.

**THE END**

* * *

Note : Walaupun akhirnya Karin kembali kedunia Shugo Chara lagi, tapi fanfic ini benar-benar berakhir. Yang tadi kukatakan pada Amu dan Karin hanya bercanda kok. Aku cuma ingin mengerjai mereka aja. Hahaha... =D


End file.
